The West Metro-Minneapolis Community Clinical Oncology Program (WMMCCOP) represents a consortium of seven hospitals which, through its operational NCI-funded CHOP program, has already developed a common approach to the management of cancer patients and has an established mechanism for the integration of protocols and patient management guidelines. The consortium has a community-wide, computerized data management system (TUMORS) capable of prospective data collection. Together, the seven hospitals see an average of 3,600 new, analytic cancer patients per year. The twenty core investigators have also worked extensively together on cancer program development. Several investigators have experience as ECOG cancer control affiliates through the University of Minnesota (UM). The WMMCCOP intends to: develop a close working relationship with UM-ECOG on the design, use and quality control of protocols; establish a data management plan with a high degree of quality control, feedback to physicians and capability of providing data for NCI's overall evaluation and diffusion hypothesis; and establish a mechanism to control the use of pharmaceutical agents through its existing, experienced pharmacy. During 1981, WMMCCOP investigators entered 115 patients on NCI approved protocols. Forty-seven patients were entered on protocol from April to June, 1982. During the first year of WMMCCOP operation, investigators intend to enter 245 patients onto ECOG protocols.